


I promise you

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Guilt, Hiatus fic, High Warlock, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Magicless Magnus, Malec, Malec fic, Malec in Love, Post 3x10, Supportive Alec, magnus and alec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Post 3x10Magnus leaves Alec at the institute and goes back to the loft.He realises a lot of things have changed.Love/hurt/comfort/more love





	I promise you

**Author's Note:**

> HELP ME!
> 
> I can't stop writing about the effects of 3x10
> 
> I need new episodes
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry about this

Magnus left the institute with Alec soundly asleep. He was mending and Magnus needed to do something, anything, that took him out of the institute. He had been obsessing over Alec for two days now, he watched his breathing persistently, he hadn't washed and barely slept and all around him was grief and longing to find out answers regarding Clary. It was all too much especially now when he found himself obsolete, useless, nothing. 

So with Alec finally awake and responding in-between consciousness, Magnus decided to leave and go home for a little while. He had walked out with the intentions of getting a taxi before he remembered he didn't have his wallet. He couldn't summon anything now. It would be a long walk but Magnus found he didn't want to go back inside and ask the Shadowhunter's for help, he still had his dignity. He had only hit the sidewalk when a car pulled up beside him

"Get in" Luke said from the drivers window.  
Magnus felt like declining but it was a long journey on foot.

"Maryse said Alec's much better." Luke said as they drove

"Caterina gave him a recooperation potion but he's constantly fighting it." Magnus sighed "So stubborn."

"Shadowhunter." Luke said as a reply and Magnus actually let out a chuckle 

"He just needs to sleep and heal but he's always coming around and trying to get up and do some work. He kept asking where Clary was. He's not stupid, not even Jace mentioned her."

Luke sighed and gripped the wheel tighter. "All signs point to her being alive. I'm holding on to that." 

Magnus sighed and nodded. The other option wasn't bareable. He liked biscuit more than he imagined he ever would, without her interference in the shadow world he'd have never met Alec.

After Luke had dropped him off and he'd retrieved a spare key from the building manager he let himself into his loft. The place was just as he'd left it. Messy. He was suddenly very aware that without wards he was extremely unprotected. Maybe Caterina would see him right and put some up for him.

He started with a shower, dumping his entire outfit in the hamper. Alec's dried blood had surely ruined them. He didn't care. The warm spray of the shower soothed his shoulders as he washed away the past few days. He only wished he could wash away the memory just as easily. 

He dressed quickly, and then he lined his eyes in black. Fixed his hair by hand and tried to ignore the chip on his nail polish.

He wanted to clean up. He needed to. Alec seemed to like cleaning up, Magnus always used his magic, if he would banish away dirt and spend those extra minutes with Alec that's what he did. Alec always joked that he was lazy and it wouldn't kill him to wash up the dishes once in a while. Now that's exactly what he would have to do. He would have to wash up and tidy. Make their bed by hand. He really took his powers for granted.

He started with the living room and ended in his apothecary. He brushed up the rock salt and kicked the a pentagram open with fury thinking of his father and all he'd lost.

And then he changed the sheets on their bed. Stopping to inhale the faint fragrance of Alec. He wanted Alec to be comfortable and at home when he was here. He didn't want him to come and help tidy up. He needed him to rest.

His hamper was overflowing with laundry now. He needed to buy some detergent.

It was only when he was satisfied that the bed was as neatly made as he could manage that Magnus realised he was hungry.  
He made himself tea as he wasn't sure how Alec operated that coffee machine so easily. He found some half stale croissants in a bakery box and practically inhaled them. He was mentally making himself a list of things he needed now, cash, groceries, cleaning supplies when he heard food steps and a key scraping the lock.

His eyes bulged when he saw Alec step over the threshold and close the door.

"Alexander!" Magnus said loudly "what are you-? You're supposed to be in bed! The potion is supposed to keep a patient asleep for three days!"

Alec shrugged "I was asleep plenty, I feel fine. I woke up and you were gone."

Magnus felt a rush of guilt. "I was literally preparing to come back now. I'm sorry I..."

Alec stepped towards him looking shocked "why are you apologising? Magnus, It's fine I just wanted to see you is all."

Magnus met him halfway and pulled him into a hug. A hug he'd needed so badly from the moment he'd returned to find Jace hovering over Alec. Alec's hair was still a little damp, it smelled like the shampoo he'd taken back to the institute with him. In the back of his mind he knew he should be gentle with Alec given that he'd almost lost his life a few days ago but he couldn't stop himself from crushing his body into Alec's, like he wanted to crawl into Alec's body and it still wouldn't be close enough.

"I love you." Magnus said into Alec's neck. "You know that? Right?"

"What are you even talking about?" Alec replied with scepticism, he pulled back a little but Magnus held him tight

"You knew that? You know it? When you were laying there bleeding and I was thinking I don't say it enough, and I mean it, It's just that when I say those words...I never say them to just anyone, I haven't loved anyone like how I love you and I realised I don't think you even really know-and you always say it first and-"

"-Magnus."  Alec cut across "I love you and I know you love me. I knew it then, I know it now. Stop. It's all okay."

Alec turned his head and kissed the side of Magnus'. Magnus leaned into Alec's lips before moving his own head. His ear brushing Alec's cheek, then their noses gently bumped and caressed as they slowly felt the change of electricity between them. 

Magnus let go of Alec then and held his beautiful face in both hands, they lingered a long moment  as their lips brushed back and forth, building.  
When it all got too much Magnus kissed first. He let a small noise escape from his throat. Grief? Panic? Love? Want? He truly wasn't sure. All he knew was that he needed Alec right now and forever.

Alec's hands gripped his back as he kissed him back with raw passion.

"Love. You." Magnus gasped between kisses, his hands falling to the bottom of Alec's back tee shirt. He wanted Alec badly, a fury of need and longing taking over

"Is this okay?" Magnus asked pulling back. He wanted to undress Alec badly but he wasn't sure he was physically fine yet.

His eyes then fell onto the soft cast that adorned his hand. He ran one finger over it gently and Alec spoke 

"I promise you I'm good. Okay? It's not even that sore anymore just a bit stiff. I'm fine. I'm better that fine because I'm here with you."

He squeezed Magnus' hand with his to reinforce the strength.

"Now I don't think we were quite finished with... Ah yes..." Alec kissed the side of his mouth and then along his jaw and finally kissed and sucked at his throat, his body flooded with tingles under Alec's hands and lips, his heart was thundering in his chest.

Magnus tugged Alec's shirt up and Alec lifted his arms to ease the access. Magnus tossed it aside before his eyes fell onto Alec's chest. He was healed spectacularly by Caterina's magic but there was an angry red mark where the arrow had pieced his chest, it looked almost like a bee sting.  
   
Magnus placed a kiss upon it. Then his head fell heavy against Alec

"Shh." Alec soothed "come on don't cry, I'm okay."

"I couldn't save you." Magnus sobbed

"You always save me." Alec countered "now come on, calm yourself, I can't sex you up if you're crying , it would be super uncomfortable."

Magnus laughed and pulled back "how bad are my eyes right now?"

Alec lightly wiped the black smudges with his thumb. "Perfect."

Magnus sighed and finally looked Alec in the eye, he saw nothing but love and concern.  Alec didn't blame him for being unable to save him minus his powers.

As if Alec was reading his mind he spoke again

"I will get your magic back. I promise you." He said without any doubt his resolve.

Magnus swallowed and nodded.

Alec always knew what he was thinking.

He let out a shakey breath and then leaned in to kiss Alec again, this time Alec pulled back and Magnus chased his lips 

"There can't be a world without you in it, Magnus Bane. Your mortality. Your Magic. I promise."

"I know you do." Magnus whispered and this time Alec let him kiss him. "Take me to bed."


End file.
